


De hermanos y otras cosas

by ZacGreen



Series: Vampire Knight: De hermanos y otras cosas. [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Drama, Español | Spanish, Jealousy, Memories, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recuerdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: El castaño lo buscó esa misma noche. Le importó un comino las razones que Zero enumeró , razones por las cuales no deberían dejar de lado el patrullaje de esa noche. Le alivió verlo y al hacerlo no encontró en sus ojos otra cosa más que añoranza.





	De hermanos y otras cosas

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matsuri Hino.
> 
> Tenía que escribir sobre estos dos, sorry not sorry.

 

**De hermanos y otras cosas**

 

Con vergüenza admitió para sí mismo, que no había reconocido a Kaito. El hombre frente a él seguía siendo exactamente igual como lo recordaba. Rizos castaños bastante rebeldes caían en desorden por su cabello, como si acabase de despertar de una larga siesta, ojos claros que podían pasar de la tristeza al enfado en un pestañeo, y una expresión neutra, desinteresada. Aun así, seguía siendo el tipo de hombre que atraía la atención de las chicas. Cuando se movía, proyectaba la misma seguridad que de adolescente había transmitido. También era ridículamente cortés con sus compañeras, lo cual contrastaba con la imagen del hombre rudo y sarcástico que había sido. Sin embargo, olía diferente. Zero se había visto incapaz de reconocerlo no solo por lo aturdido que se encontraba, su olor lo hacía tan… Nostálgico para él, que en algún momento se sintió abrumado y no pudo articular una sola palabra.

Solo había ahuyentado a sus compañeras porque era lo que él hacía, pero encontró desarmado frente al mayor. Los ojos del castaño parecieron refulgir con el cambio de luz, cuando avanzó por los pasillos de la academia. Su cuerpo se sacudió y sintió a la bestia dentro de él exigirle ir tras él. Ese cazador era lo único que le quedaba como recuerdo los tiempos felices que había vivido junto a sus padres y a su hermano, y se estaba yendo por aquel pasillo, abandonándolo como todos a quienes había amado.

Pero al siguiente día estuvo allí, causándole con dolor de cabeza con Wakaba.

Y al día siguiente. Y también al siguiente.

***

Cuando eran solo unos mocosos, antes de lo de Ichiru y sus padres, Kaito era como un grano en el culo. El joven cazador estaba atravesando por muchas cosas en casa, y de hecho Zero se sentía mal por él. Podía notarlo con su actitud tan tosca y amarga.

Yagari no le contaba demasiado al respecto sobre Kaito, y durante buena parte del entrenamiento, el mayor solía abandonarlos para hacer cualquier cosa menos entrenar junto a un par de “críos” como solía llamarlos, pero Ichiru y el lo habían atrapado descansando para atender algún moretón o descubrían que tenía algunos huesos rotos.

Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que lo vio, al lado de su maestro. Parecía estar siempre enojado y además era muy grosero con Ichiru desde un inicio. El gemelo mayor había decidido que no le gustaba.

Cuando se lo contaron a su madre ella suspiró y miró a su marido en busca de apoyo. Compartieron una mirada significativa y el hombre procedió a responder.

—No todos tienen la suerte que nosotros. — dijo él echando las zanahorias picadas en forma de flor. — La familia Kaito-kun están pasando por tiempos difíciles. — relató mientras su esposa le daba a probar un poco de la salsa que estaba preparando. — Su hijo mayor, el hermano de Kaito, está… perdido desde hace un tiempo

Kaito no hablaba mucho con ellos. Entrenaban juntos, comían juntos, y los vigilaba cuando jugaban en sus tiempos de descanso. Le daba curiosidad, pues había algo extraño en su mirada cuando los miraba a él y a Ichiru.

Al día siguiente corrió a hablar con Kaito, porque él no podía imaginarse como sería una vida sin Ichiru.

Su hermano no podía salir porque el invierno estaba volviéndose más frio y era casi seguro que pescaría un resfriado.

Esa tarde corrió por la nieve en dirección al chico de dieciséis, quien jugaba con un encendedor.

—¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! — llamó, corriendo y deteniéndose frente a él.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —  preguntó el mayor, con una expresión de fastidio. Entre sus dedos bailaba un cigarrillo aun apagado. Debió haberlo mirado mucho, porque el más alto lo apartó de su mirada cuando lo notó y se metió el encendedor al bolsillo. — Les he dicho cientos de veces que no griten. Sus voces son molestas.

El pequeño Zero arrugó la nariz, formando un puchero. Siempre les decía lo mismo cuando se reían muy alto o comenzaban a gritarse el uno al otro.

Los ojos avellana del joven cazador escudriñaron rápidamente a Zero, y suspiró.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con más suavidad. Misma que se cortó en pedacitos cuando los pequeños brazos rodearon su cuerpo.

Kaito no supo cómo responder, y durante un segundo entero solo se quedó allí, atrapado entre los bracitos que apenas alcanzaban a darle la vuelta gracias a las capas de chamarras y suéteres.

— Sentimos que hayas perdido a tu hermano. Él volverá a casa. —  dijo con toda la confianza que un niño podía dar. Zero sabía las posibilidades de que eso pasara, sabía que no iba a ocurrir, pero aun así quiso creer en ello. Vio como los ojos Hazel se llenaban de sorpresa, y luego pasaban al enojo. Aunque después, parecieron calmarse.

— Está muerto, Zero. — dijo el joven con la garganta seca.

***

 

Con la llegada de la primavera Ichiru volvió a los entrenamientos. A veces lo separaban de él, porque necesitaban ir a ritmos diferentes según Yagari. Así que su maestro lo había llevado a una parte diferente del bosque y le dijo que cuando terminará, podría ir con su hermano.

El mayor de los gemelos nunca se había sentido tan emocionado. No había luchado así jamás, ni había corrido tan veloz como ese día. Era toda una lastima que su hermanito no hubiese estado allí para verlo. Él y Yagari se acercaron al claro en donde su hermano y Kaito entrenaban. Conforme se acercaban, comenzaba a escuchar la voz enojada del castaño y la respiración trabajosa de su hermano.

_Hazlo más rápido._

Ichiru tropezó cuando intentó golpear a Kaito, y este lo envió con más fuerza al piso, presionando su cara contra el barro.

_Intenta de nuevo._

Alzó a su hermano con rudeza, casi sacudiéndolo.

 _Otra vez_.

Le hizo una seña para que intentara de nuevo. Zero le gritó molesto que se detuviera, estaba lastimando a Ichiru. Kaito le dedicó una profunda mirada, llena de escepticismo.

_Esfuérzate más._

El castaño le enseñó el dedo medio, y pasó de él, empujándolo con el hombro.

— Ya es probable que muera. Lo que ustedes hacen es acelerar su muerte. — le dijo secamente, sin darle la cara.

Zero cerró los puños, enfadado. Ichiru se ruborizó bastante, y apartó la mirada.

—Tu no decides eso. — con toda la presencia que podía ostentar a su corta edad, lanzó un gancho directo a la mandíbula del mayor.

Este ni siquiera se molestó en moverse, recibiendo el golpe en silencio.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — preguntó empujándolo con una mano, enviándolo hacia el césped.

Zero pudo olerlo por primera vez a sus doce años. El aroma de Kaito, mezclado con la calle, con sangre de vampiro, con el tabaco y también la preocupación del castaño. Era un aroma peculiar.

El mayor se fue, y Yagari suspiró, cruzándose de brazos al verlos.

— Yo le pedí que entrenara conmigo. — dijo Ichiru con una voz suave, ayudando a su hermano a ponerse pie

Zero miró a su hermano como si hubiera perdido la cordura.

— Pudo haberte lastimado. — le recordó, llevándose las manos heladas de Ichiru a sus bolsillos. — Debiste decirme a mí. Yo no habría…

—¡No habrías dicho que sí en primer lugar! — le reclamó el más joven, con la nariz roja y una expresión desesperada. — Necesito defenderme, Zero. Pero papá, Yagari-sensei, incluso tú, siempre me dejan fuera.

El gemelo mayor apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Mierda.

Pasó sus dedos por el rostro de su hermano, su mejilla comenzaba a ponerse roja debido al golpe que había recibido al caer.

— Aun así…

 

***

 

 

Ichiru enfermó. El frio, el entrenamiento, su cuerpo jugaron en su contra y el gemelo menor se encontró atrapado en cama, con fiebre de casi cuarenta. Por supuesto, ni siquiera estaba a discusión el salir. Zero no podía entrar a verlo, tampoco. Su padre le explicó desde que pudo entender, que en esos instantes le hacia más mal que bien a su hermano la presencia de alguien que podía estar cubierto de gérmenes.

Así que había sido enviado entrenar con Kaito. Yagari estaba ocupado, pero Kaito ya había recibido instrucciones. El joven castaño esperaba en un puente, con una gruesa, pero vieja bufanda rodeando su cuello y sus hombros. Tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios, y jugaba con en encendedor. Se giró cuando logró verlo, porque aparentemente estaba mirando en otra dirección.

Su hermano de armas estaba creciendo, dejándolos a él y a Ichiru atrás. Su cuerpo comenzaba a lucir como el de un adolescente en verdad, y su carácter parecía ser peor ahora mas que nunca, aunque Zero había notado que era amable con Ichiru cuando estaban a solas. Como si procurara que nadie más lo supiera.

— ¿Y tu hermano? — preguntó sin soltar el cigarrillo.

El gemelo mayor arrugó la nariz, olfateó un poco.

— ¡Apestas! ¿Cuánto has fumado? — preguntó cubriéndose la nariz.

El castaño gruñó, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en la frente cuando la paciencia adquirida hizo su magia. También le revolvió el cabello.

— No es tu problema, ¿está muy grave?

Zero asintió y ambos suspiraron, resignados. El castaño se llevó una mano a la cintura, y dejó ver una espada bastante antigua. Zero no la reconocía, pero todo eso le dio una mala espina.

— Ve al campo de entrenamiento. Yagari dijo que hicieras de nuevo lo del reconocimiento. Aun calculas mal la distancia. — le dijo antes de encender su cigarrillo.

Kaito lucía nervioso, como si algo fuese a pasar. Zero no lo entendía, pero cuando estaba con otros cazadores jóvenes, la energía estos desprendían se sumaba a una especie de información colectiva que les permitía entender al resto. De esa manera lograban coordinarse sin cruzar palabras.

Pero también le preocupaba que el castaño estuviese alterado. Él nunca lo estaba.

 

***

 

Solo pudo observar la fuerte espalda del mayor alejándose de él, perdiéndose en el pasillo. No había esperado encontrarlo de nuevo, y siendo muy honesto lo odiaba. Justo cuando pensaba que había comenzado a mejorar, llegaba él, recordándole a Ichiru… Y no era justo.

Aunque conservaba los mismos ojos tristes, y la expresión de fastidio, cuando sonreía para sus compañeras, Zero no evitaba sentirse un poquito celoso.

El aroma a tierra mojada, a sangre y a su sudor le eran tremendamente familiares. Al igual que el tabaco.

***

 

Cuando su madre supo que pasarían una temporada más en compañía de Kaito, le dedicó una mirada complicada a su padre.

—Yagari no puede salir de ese compromiso. Su amigo esta incapacitado para cuidar de Takamiya-kun. — dijo el padre calmadamente, mientras observaba un periódico.

— Aun así… No estoy segura de que esta sea una buena idea, querido. El chico tiene una vida ya bastante complicada, y he escuchado que estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos en los que…

— Él no va a maltratar a Ichiru. Es un cazador, mata vampiros, no niños enfermos. — dijo irritado su padre.

 

Zero no entendía porque Kaito nunca hablaba de sus padres, o de su hermano, o de lo que fuera. Lo único que aparentemente era capaz de decir, era cuanto mejor sería el mundo si acabaran con todos los vampiros.

***

 

— ¡Muévete! — rugió Kaito, la herida en su cabeza sangraba horriblemente, pero aun mantenía esa espada en alto, y maldecía a todos, de nuevas formas que no parecían siquiera posibles para Zero. — Maldición, Zero, te estoy diciendo que te muevas de una puta vez.

Zero había intentado tomar la mano del nivel Y que se acercaba vacilante hacia él y Kaito. El castaño lo había abrazado con fuerza justo a tiempo, pegándolo a su pecho mientras al mismo tiempo insertaba la espada en el pecho del hombre. Kaito se había asegurado de que con esa posición Zero no viese nada más que a él.

Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Kaito, y reconoció el olor que emanaba como miedo. Kaito había cubierto los ojos, y estaba recargado contra una pared ahora. La sangre le había salpicado el rosto y lucía aterrorizado cuando la bestia dejo salir su ultimo alarido.

— ¿Te hizo daño? — preguntó luego de unos segundos, recuperando la conciencia y humedeció sus labios pasando la lengua entre ellos. La sangre aún estaba fresca, y seguía saliendo de su frente, pero no parecía dolerle.

 Zero estaba aterrado, y no podía mover ni un musculo. Le tomó unos segundos poder responder.

— Y-Yo… Sí —  murmuró y recibió un suspiro de alivio como respuesta, pero se mantuvo mirando hacia donde debía yacer un cuerpo, pero en su lugar no había más que cenizas. —  Pensé que eras tú… —  Explicó el más joven, observando a su hermano de armas.

Se arrepintió al instante porque la expresión de Kaito se ensombreció de inmediato. Así que se puso de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como solía hacer con Ichiru.

Los adultos no tardaron en llegar.

Su maestro los abrazó en cuanto los encontró, y les preguntó si estaban bien. Kaito asintió en silencio, mientras un sorprendido Zero explicaba lo ocurrido.

Una mujer apartó violentamente a Kaito de los brazos de Yagari sensei. Zero iba a protestar, pero la fuerza del agarre que Yagari ponía sobre sus hombros lo disuadió.

Los rulos casi rubios de la mujer, así como los ojos avellana sugerían que era la madre de Kaito.

— ¡No era tu decisión! — escuchó a la mujer exclamar con desesperación. Ella tenía los ojos rojos, y el maquillaje corrido. Sacudía a Kaito de los hombros, mientras este se callaba y permanecía dócil, callado. — ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que tu padre te hará cuando…?! ¡Oh… Dios! — Yagari-sensei lo estaba llevando lejos de Kaito, y pudo ver como otros cazadores rodeaban a la mujer.

Lo último que pudo ver fue la mirada preocupada de su senpai sobre él.

Esa había sido una de las últimas veces que Kaito estuvo con ellos.

 

***

 

 

Ichiru había peleado con sus padres nuevamente, y también con él. No quería hablar con nadie, y estaba sentado sobre un tronco caído mientras los veía a él y a Yagari sensei entrenar. Se había fracturado la última vez el brazo entero.

Pero cuando el castaño llegó, su hermano corrió a su encuentro. El cazador, ahora de dieciocho años, pasó su mano afectuosamente por la cabellera plateada de Ichiru y Zero giró los ojos. No estaba celoso, maldita sea. Simplemente… No lo sabía. Ellos tenían solo catorce y Zero comenzaba a sentir una especie de admiración hacia Kaito, aunque no dejaba de sentirse mal por él.

Esa misma noche en que había conocido a la madre de Kaito, supo que el nivel E era su hermano mayor. Taito Takamiya seguía vivo, aunque Kaito lo había dado por muerto desde un inicio.

Ahora el mayor de los gemelos Kiryu repasaba ese día una y otra vez, recordando los detalles, las señales que debió haber visto. Tal vez así podría haberle hecho menos dolorosa esa misión. Tal vez así no habría llegado al siguiente entrenamiento con un labio reventado, la nariz rota y tres costillas rotas.

Kaito ya no vivía con sus padres, y se había mudado con su maestro. Cada vez había sido más y más difícil hablar con él. Los visitaba a veces, y charlaba durante unas horas con Ichiru, quien parecía estar contento con eso. A su hermano la vida le había mostrado que era suficiente con conformarse, que no le darían más.

Ichiru revoloteaba felizmente alrededor de Kaito, que aceptaba con aire casi resignado todo ese ritual. Respondía a Ichiru casi todo lo que preguntaba la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad se dedicaba a abrazarlo como su fuese un pequeño peluche.

Zero sentía que quería vomitar cuando veía a Kaito ser tan amable y tan diferente con él. Que la mirada que ese día Kaito le dirigió no era única lo ponía enfermo a pesar de lo feliz que lo hacía ver a Ichiru feliz.

Después de todo, eran hermanos.

 

***

 

 

Recibió una mirada bastante especial de Kaito. Ambos estaban en un entrenamiento de campo. Se habían acurrucado al interior de una cueva para calentarse, y Kaito le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. El mayor se había acercado a preguntarle luego de esa noche si había visto algo. Un indicio siquiera que el nivel E los hubiese reconocido.

Zero no supo que responder, así que abrazó al mayor.

Él le devolvió el abrazo.

***

 

 

El castaño lo buscó esa misma noche. Le importó un comino las razones que Zero enumeró, razones por las cuales no deberían dejar de lado el patrullaje de esa noche. Le alivió verlo, y al hacerlo en sus ojos no encontró otra cosa más que añoranza.

Quería decirle que sentía lo mismo que él.

Que sentía el dolor que Kaito sentía, y que estaba bien. Y juraba que esas eran sus intenciones antes de que encontrase al castaño en el restaurante, luciendo triste y enojado aún. Cuando cruzaron sus miradas, Zero lo sintió. La fuerza, el calor que el mayor desprendía había comenzado a calentar su cuerpo.

Así que de alguna manera habían acabado en un callejón, discutiendo y besándose furiosamente. Le había partido el labio a Kaito con sus colmillos, y este en lugar de apartarlo estaba tentándolo, empujando su lengua con el espeso sabor metálico

Las manos de Kaito eran calientes, y más grandes que las suyas. Y estaban apretando su cuerpo, volviéndolo sumiso como nunca.

— No te resistas. — murmuró suavemente, mientras le pasaba los dedos por la nuca. El castaño descubrió su cuello y se lo ofreció dócilmente. El impulso de morderlo y exprimirle hasta la ultima gota de vida se hizo tentador. — Necesitas hacerlo, ¿no? — preguntó con la voz ronca.

Eso le sorprendió tanto como le excitó. No debía ser así, ese hombre era como su hermano. Pero Kaito lo estaba aceptando como nunca había aceptado a Taito, y aunque Zero era consciente de que ese cazador le había cortado la cabeza a un vampiro que alguna vez compartió su sangre no podía controlar la sed que sentía.

Eran besos duros, furiosos los que estaban compartiendo. Las manos de Kaito paseaban por su cuerpo, reconociendo en él al chico de catorce que lo buscaba cada verano, entre sus descansos. Era manos ásperas, tan distintas de las de Yuki, o de cualquier otro vampiro. Eran manos capaces de quitar una vida sin vacilar, a diferencia de las de muchos allí. La lengua caliente y húmeda se colaba entre sus labios, enredándose con la suya en un sucio y desesperado baile.

— Estás teniendo una erección. — señaló Zero en un pequeño descanso, sintiendo como la polla dura dentro de los pantalones de Kaito se restregaba contra su pierna. Descansó su frente contra el hombro de Kaito, mientras este le abría los pantalones. — Joder…

—Mira quien lo dice. — respondió de inmediato el profesor. — Estás tan contento de ver a tu hermano mayor — dijo en su oído provocatimente, y Zero jadeó, sintiéndose furioso y excitado al mismo tiempo.

Compartieron un beso bastante húmedo, incluso mordió a Kaito hasta reventar su labio y recogió la sangre con vacilación. No pareció molestarle. Por el contrario, bufó y profundizó el beso. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron con familiaridad. Era como si no necesitaran decirse todo lo que estaban pensando, porque lo sabían.

El castaño metió sus manos dentro de sus pantalones y Zero ronroneó como un maldito gato cuando sintió el tacto tan rudo sobre una parte sensible de su cuerpo.  Y es que dios, el aroma familiar de Kaito lo estaba envolviéndolo y haciéndolo sentir en casa. Sabía que no era así. En ningún momento Kaito había pisado su hogar, incluso, había estado fuera desde antes.

Pero estar con él era estar seguro, estar protegido. Era así como debía haberse sentido Ichiru con él, y Kaito con su hermano. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahora, y Kaito y él solo se tenían el uno al otro ahora.

El pulgar se deslizaba impunemente sobre su glande, dibujando líneas invisibles que hacían que su polla se estremeciera por completo, y el presemen hacia su trabajo lubricándolo todo. Los largos y hábiles dedos del cazador mayor se movían alrededor de su verga, estrangulando deliciosamente su erección. Zero echó hacia atrás su cabeza cuando presionó correctamente el punto de unión entre los nervios y la base, y sus ojos refulgieron en un asqueroso rojo, aunque Kaito no comentó nada al respecto.

Movió sus caderas por instinto buscando que repitiera ese toque sobre su polla, y era tan… Simplemente bueno, que estaba jadeando.

— Tenías que hacerlo, ¿no? — preguntó el joven profesor con la voz ronca. — Tenías que jugar al hermanito mayor con ella. — susurró suavemente, mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su mano.

Zero gimió, sabía a qué se refería, pero necesitaba ese alivio y estaba tan cerca… Llevó sus manos debajo de la camisa mal puesta de Kaito, y arañó su espalda, obteniendo un delicioso ronroneó de su parte.

— ¿También lo intentaste con la reina Kuran? ¿Es así como terminaste hundido en tu propia mierda? — la voz ronca de Kaito estaba volviéndolo loco, no solo porque lo irritaba, sino porque al arañar su espalda, y follar furiosamente su puño estaba encontrando un desfogue. — No te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo de ti, gatito. Como debí hacerlo antes.

Manchó sus pantalones cuando un agónico gemido anunció su orgasmo y Kaito maldijo, besándolo de nuevo y le dio una prueba más de su sangre.

Ambos se miraron, y sonrieron cómplices.

— Tienes problemas de la cabeza, Zero.

— Mira quien lo dice, hermano mayor.

 

***

 

 

Tenían que parar. Eso se decían todas las veces que lo hacían.

Pero se sentía tan bien.

Sentía a Kaito empujando dentro de él, llenándolo mientras el arqueaba su espalda en una muestra de placer y erotismo increíble, mientras los labios resecos del castaño reclamaban sus pezones. También la mano derecha de Kaito tiraba de su cabellera, haciendo que la pizca exacta de dolor formara poco a poco su orgasmo.

Su erección, dura como roca, apuntaba hacia su vientre, derramando una cantidad generosa de liquido pre seminal sobre su abdomen bajo.

Iba a quejarse cuando la punta de Kaito empujó ese punto dentro de él, y tuvo que arquearse de nuevo por el placer.

La voz ronca de Kaito se deslizó líquidamente en sus oídos, provocándole una serie de estremecimientos.

— Estás apretando tan duro… — gruñó contra su piel, arrancándole un gemido involuntario. — Estabas deseando esto, ¿verdad?

Zero cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura esbelta y trabajada del mayor, aferrándose a su contacto. Había sido su idea sacar esa jodida palabra, aunque sabía que podía hacerle tanto mal a su hermano de armas… Pero tenía una lengua afilada joder.

Él tiró nuevamente de su cabellera platinada y le exigió con una voz salvaje, primitiva.

— Dilo de nuevo, hermanito. — empujó sus caderas, sacudiendo el interior de Zero otra vez. — Dilo, pequeña perra.

Zero gimió, su agujero se apretaba tan mal alrededor de la polla de Kaito, y su erección rezumaba pre semen, expulsando las primeras gotas de su corrida.

Una llamarada ardiente en su trasero lo hizo saltar y presionarse alrededor del castaño aun más.

Lo había nalgueado con fuerza y Zero terminó arañando la espalda llena de cicatrices del cazador

— ¡Kaito! ¡Por favor! — pidió intentando sonar agradable, amable.

Cosa que no se trago para nada su ex compañero.

— Joder, sigue follándome. — exigió mordiendo el cuello del cazador, pues casi siempre obtenía respuestas positivas con ello.

— Dilo, Zero. — insistió el mayor.

Zero asintió.

— Ah… Pa… papá… — jadeó entre dientes, antes de gemir desaforadamente por las embestidas. — Ah, así, papá… Nh… — gimoteó, moviéndose al ritmo de su pareja.

La mano libre Kaito volvía a azotarlo cada vez que dejaba de apretar, mientras la yugular saltaba en su cuello, seduciendo lentamente a Zero hasta que la mordía.

La bebió limpiamente, mientras sentía el orgasmo de Kaito explotar dentro suyo y al mismo tiempo él alcanzaba el propio, probando el metalico vicio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, quise jugar un poquito con el Daddy Kink, probablemente lo haga de nuevo con estos dos. Los amo, besos criaturos.


End file.
